


Como hacer miserable a Keith

by stellarlies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dramedy, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Issues, Friendship/Love, Latino Lance (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarlies/pseuds/stellarlies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance fucks up. Big time. Drags everyone in it and Keith suffers the consequences.</p><p>(Hunk is Lance's fake boyfriend, Keith is Lance's secret boyfriend. Hilarity ensues).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nayo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayo/gifts).



> The tittle means: How to make Keith miserable (it was the fic's joke name in the draft. But it fits well).  
> English is not my first language but I'm Trying.

Lance knew he had to be more honest with his parents when they asked how he was doing with his life. He was very aware of that, thank you very much, Shiro didn't had to act like a dad for him to know that, he knew lying to them was not ok. On the other hand, it was the only way to make them feel more calm about him. He was a big man now and he didn't want his parents to take care of him forever. Telling them "everything is ok, my boss isn't a jerk and I'm living _the life_ " was a good way to make them feel proud and at ease with him living in the city. And made them not so worried about him. He was always a troublemaker and his parents knew it.

Dealing with them that way was better for the moment. No, _easier._ His mother was the kind of woman who was bossy and wanted to help him all the time, and while that was a good thing, he felt overwhelmed with her caring sometimes. If she asked how everything was going, on any regard, he couldn’t help but tell her “Everything is alright! I’m killing it there”. And that was what he did at his mother sudden call.

“Hey, nene… how are you doing… romantically? is everything ok? because some…  something is telling me you’re not doing that great. Mother instinct.”

Even if he was weirded out by that wording, he answered “yeah I’m dating this really cute guy” without thinking too much. He thought her mother was going to leave it like this and in a few months he could tell her “yeah we broke up, how bad”.

He wasn’t that lucky.

It wasn’t that he couldn’t get someone… It was just… for some reason he was failing miserably at romance lately, all his dates were ruined by _mysterious reasons_ , but even if they weren’t, he just didn’t feel chemistry with anyone. Maybe he was starting to get... _expectatives_ ? He trembled at that thought. Was he ready for commitment? _No way_.

When he was a teen it was weird when he didn’t had a girl around him, but now the mere thought of being with a person just for sex was tiresome.

For that reason, when his father called to drop him the bomb like two weeks after that weird talk with his mother, he almost died. He ended that call with fear in his eyes, and stared at the phone, reconsidering his life choices. _My parents are coming to visit. Today. They want to met my boyfriend. My imaginary boyfriend that doesn’t exist,_ he thought, and he started to eat his nails.

Damn his dad for never letting him know things on time, he knew his mom probably told his dad like a week ago to let him know but no, he always had to leave everything for the last minute.

Well, at least they didn’t plan to bring the teens with them. They probably didn’t want to get out of the town because they were busy defeating all the kids of the neighborhood in pokémon go. Besides they were in that ugly teen edgy phase. Lance shivered.  

He still had the “no boyfriend” problem. He could tell his parents the truth… or tell them he broke up with his boyfriend… But that would only bring scolding of his mother side.

So asking one of his friends to do him the favor it was!

 

* * *

 

At this time of the day a Saturday, they were usually all hovering at Hunk and Lance’s place. They had been roommates for some time already, since it was easier to split the rent bill; and Pidge and Keith practically lived there, using their places just to sleep.

Pidge most of the time stayed there _to sleep_ because Hunk had a weak spot for her, and Lance complained because they didn’t had an extra bed for her. The place only had two bedrooms plus the living room/kitchen, and the bathroom, so it was small, but overall comfortable. They haven’t bother to paint the tasteless brown and white walls even though both despised them. They covered them with CDs and book shelves.

Lance considered Allura and Shiro, his neighbors, his closest friends, even if they were older and they were pretty much on their own worlds; both laughing at them for their awful attempts at adulting. They were this perfect domestic couple that helped Lance and Hunk in everything they needed, because they were that awesome and gentle.

Shiro and Allura would think Lance’s idea was a bad idea.

Good thing they were visiting Allura’s uncle.

When he came out of his room, there was only Hunk and Pidge in the living room, the last one entranced in her laptop, dressed in black shorts with a green sweatshirt. Hunk was wearing pants, but Lance could bet he was just too lazy to undress after going to shop something.

He instead was wearing brown cotton shorts and a purple tank top, and he’s starting to wonder when did they got so close they didn’t even care how they looked. Keith also had the custom to be around the place in just boxers and a shirt, much to Pidge and Hunk’s dismay.

Lance was… oddly fine with it. Keith was a pain in the ass and a conceited jerk, but he had a pretty tight body. Lance could admit his friend was hot as hell, that wasn’t weird or anything, right?

Speaking of Keith, it was weird that he wasn’t around, but it was a good thing in that case, he could just ask Hunk and not to choose between his friends. Honest to god, choosing which friend is going to be your fake boyfriend is so, so _gay_. Shaking his head to himself, he placed in front of a Hunk playing an old tomb raider game in a play-station.

“Hunk… my pal… my friend… my man...” he held his hands in a prayer “could you please do me a favor? A big one? I will own you everything.”

Hunk was unaware of Lance mischievous looks, and with a smile on his lips he answered:

“Sure dude, what do you need?”

“Hunk are you sure you’re gonna accept just like that… it’s Lance after all.”

“Shut up Pidge! Anyway I need your help man… I need you to be my boyfriend,” he said, with puppy eyes.

Suddenly, Lara Croft, who was doing a pirouette in the middle of the air, landed on her face and died. Hunk saw how the game threw him to the last saved point, but he put away the control at looked at Lance with terrified eyes.

“Told you he’s crazy.”

Lance rolled his eyes at Pidge’s words, really, he was a perfectly capable adult. He was not crazy, he was just very very Lance.

“What?!”

“Oh… I’m sorry!! I didn’t mean for real man!! No that’s nut! And I would be far more romantic if I had those intentions with you,” Lance purred, wiggling his eyebrows.

Both Hunk and Pidge said “yikes.”

“Anyway… I want you to be my fake boyfriend to ease my parents. They’re sweet, but they kept me asking if I had a partner and I told them “sure, a boyfriend!” but now they come to visit in like, three hours, and I don’t have one so… are you in? Just for today!”

Lance smiled, his teeth sparkling.

Hunk sighed, and looked over his shoulder at Pidge. She raised an eyebrow and told him:

“If you’re saying yes, do it for something good.”

“Sure man, I’m in, but before you start dancing around” Lance stopped his dancing “Pidge is right… I will do it only if you go with me to the Coldplay concert.”

“But I don’t even like Coldplay that much.”

“You don’t understand.”

“Ugh, ok, I get it. You always say we don’t bond, which is something you stole from Shiro by the way. What’s up with bonding? Shiro _and_ Allura _and_ Keith are obsessed with that but... I’m in, count with me.”

Hunk smiled and Pidge grunted.

“Dude… you have in your power to do whatever you want with Lance! Turn him into your bitch! Make him clean all the apartment! Make him to do all your chores! Choose better Hunk, choose better.”

“Now I can do that for myself… I just want to go to a concert with my best friend and now he has to accept,” he said smiling shyly.

Sure, now Lance was feeling like shit. He didn’t deserve Hunk, he was too good, too pure for this world, which was something Pidge thought too.

“... You DON’T deserve Hunk as a friend, Lance”.

“I know…” And with a stupidly warm smile in his face he looked at Hunk and said “You’re too cool, man.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t sweat it. It’s not a big deal is it, what could possibly go wrong?”

Lance sat with him and Hunk turned his game off, so they could plan the operation thoroughly.

 

* * *

 

“That Lance and Hunk are doing what?”

Keith dropped the tools he was using to work on his motorcycle, and grabbed the phone he had pressed against his shoulder with his hand, tightly, the leather of his fingerless gloves making a sound against the plastic of his cell phone case. He waited for Pidge to repeat what she just said. She had to be kidding. Lance wasn’t _that_ idiot.

“They’re going to pretend they’re dating so that Lance’s parents stop nagging him about getting a partner… or something like that. Anyway, they’re here trying to see how comfortable they’re with each other and is very perturbing. Seeing them holding hands is weird. Want to see a movie or something? Where are you by the way?”

He stood up quickly, ended the call without answering, put on his red jacket, put away the tools, got himself up in his bike, and drove to Hunk and Lance’s apartment like a madman.

He almost ran over an old lady and a dog. It was nasty.

 

* * *

 

“So… kisses too?”  

Hunk decided they have to sort the relationship details, something Lance didn’t want to do. “If we’re gonna trick your parents, we’re gonna do it right, Lance, now calm down and let’s settle this” he said and Lance had to agree.

After a while they got used to it, Lance was actually focused, and Pidge stopped working on her laptop because she was low-key addicted to drama and she wanted to see how this was going to burst in their faces; and since Keith didn’t want to go to the cinema with her, she sat in the floor in front of them with a plate full of popcorn. You know, the usual.

They decided they had two months dating, it all happened suddenly for spending so much time together; and Lance calling Hunk “baby” wasn’t as awkward as it was when they started the conversation.

Discussing about the touchy part was ok. Hunk and Lance had been friends for a while and they were pretty comfortable with touching each other, so handholding wasn’t really a problem. But Lance said he always kissed his partners in front of his parents and that they didn’t had a problem with that, so it was going to be weird if they didn’t kiss.  

“Unless you really don’t want to, of course. I don’t want to force you, you’re doing enough for me, man. If they ask, we can tell them you’re shy.”

“C’mon… is just a kiss, you guys should try it.”

Both looked at Pidge with big eyes, because they weren’t expecting that of her.

“What? I like to be entertained. You guys are being disgusting, and if you’re gonna be disgusting, why aren’t you disgusting up to eleven, right?”

“I think you’re just into yaoi too much.”

“Like if you weren’t into yaoi. Shut up Lance.”

Hunk laughed, while Lance and Pidge glared at each other. Lance had a pout on his mouth that was oddly cute, and Pidge looked cute at every way, so they looked quite endearing fighting like that. Hunk really had a soft spot for all of them. And smiling he replied:

“Ah, sure… it’s ok. I mean, it’s just a kiss. We could try one now.”

They both turned to stare at each other’s eyes, trying to prepare for the kiss, and suddenly they burst in laughter.

“You’re looking me funny,” Hunk said, while covering his face with his hands. Pidge ate more popcorn. “This is embarrassing. You know what. I’m dead now. Not doing this. Take me out of here.”

“Ah c’mon dude… just a kiss, and if it is too awful then we drop it, ok?”

Lance grabbed Hunk by the shoulders and kissed him. It was… warm, they both thought. It was also comfortable, on Lance’s case, since Hunk had pretty soft lips. It didn’t feel particularly romantic, and there wasn’t any usual butterfly in their stomachs. It felt intimate, but it wasn’t that different that kissing each other on the cheek. They both relaxed and softened their furrowed eyebrows.

Keith entered the house with fire in his eyes. At the scene before him, his right eye twitched, and he had to breath slowly to calm down his wishes to murder everyone in the room. Hunk and Lance didn’t tell because they were busy trying to decide if they should call it done or keep trying, and Pidge was too focused on the scene, so when Keith stood right next to her with his arms crossed and coughing loudly, it took everyone with surprise.

“Dude, what the fuck? You scared me,” Lance said, glancing at him. Keith looked… angry, very angry, which for some reason made him swallow hard and pray for Diosito to save him.

“Why are you like this Lance? This is not ok.” Keith growled while getting close to Lance, uncrossing his arms and clenching his fists.

“Man, if you’re worried about me I…”

“It’s ok, Hunk. I am worried about you but I know you’re a responsible guy… It’s him the one I can’t stand!”

“Why does it matters anyway!” Lance said, standing up to counter Keith “Pidge, why you told him?”

“I was bored and I like this type of drama.”

Both were a true part of her soul but she only told Keith because she wanted to get out of this… which was hilarious in context. She bite her right inner cheek, she usually didn’t care about Lance and Keith’s fights, but if it were them fighting about their obvious crush on each other (that everyone could tell they had but themselves) she was actually quite amused.

Hunk now realized that Pidge was right, dealing with Lance _and_ Keith in this godforsaken plan was worth of something more than bonding time with Lance. Being between them was going to be a mess. Right now it was a mess.

They were fighting right in front of him and it was very awkward, he didn’t know if he should move up and let them be, or if he should do something to calm them down. Pidge didn’t precisely help, her smile was a very pleased one and she looked like this was the best thing to happen her in the week. Hunk couldn’t really bring himself to think something malicious of his friends, but he kind of wanted for Pidge to chill the fuck off.

“I can’t believe you’re that shallow! Why don’t you just tell your parents the truth?!” Keith shouted, poking Lance in the chest.

“Because I don’t want, alright! It would be a mess! And I can do whatever I want!” Lance said, placing his hands on his hips.

“This is a bad idea! You shouldn’t do this… you shouldn’t... _kiss Hunk_ … that’s not… that’s not ok…”

“And why isn't that ok? I can kiss whoever I want!”

At this point they were almost breathing in each other lips, snarling at each other closely. Hunk and Pidge exchanged a knowing look and returned their eyes to the boys quickly. Pidge ate more popcorn.

 _This is going to an interesting place, finally_. Was the thought running in her mind when the doorbell interrupted the fight, along with a woman screaming “Lance! Are you there?”

Said boy swallowed hard, hiding his face in his hands and muttered “My parents are here.”

Several soundless seconds passed before hearing the doorbell again, and Lance sighed.

“We have to play it cool. Mmmm… Pidge… you can be yourself. More or less. Keith, don’t be yourself. Hunk… is it weird if we both go to greet them? too formal right?  that would be out of character for me. Yeah I wouldn’t do that, I would just introduce you casually, or you think that I should-”

“Go answer the door!” The three screamed, and Lance went running to the door, sighing loudly. This was going to be wild.

He opened the door to find his parents, observing at their surroundings with interest. It was the first time they visited him so they were obviously curious.

His mother was a light skinned woman with brown wavy hair, she was chubby and a bit smaller than him. His father had a swarthy skin, a full beard, and was a bit taller than him. Honestly? In Lance’s eyes they were looking better than ever. He spoke a lot of crap about his parents  when he was mad, but when everything was said and done, Lance was a family man. Being away of his family was an everyday struggle, and seeing them made his veins pump love and warmth through his body.

“¡Má! ¡Pá! You guys are here!”    

His eyes got teary and he hugged his mom intently, a big bear hug. He did the same with his dad, and then the three hugged together.

“I’m happy to see you!! Though Dad let me know you were coming _today ._ ”

“Chismoso.”

“Robert! I told you like a week ago to tell Lance we were coming… Ah, you know how he is darling, forgive us.” She always apologized for both, which made Lance’s mind fill with memories. He shrugged and said:

“Yeah… anyway, I think you guys never came to the apartment before right? Suit yourselves!”

“Of course, if you didn’t invite us before…” Lance’s mom said and everyone but Lance laughed under their breath. Lance looked at her mom with a pout and she laughed.

“Sorry for that. Anyway, this are my friends. That one over there is Pidge.” She stood up and shaked hands with them, they both smiled at her, interchanging a “nice to meet you.”

“That one over there that looks like the protagonist of a bad 80s’ porno is Keith.” The parents laughed at that, though Lance’s mother had some scolding on her eyes, and they both waved at Keith, who waved his hand back and turned around, crossing arms, not wanting to be part of that.

They looked at each other with concern, what was wrong with him?

“And that one is Hunk… he’s my boyfriend and my roommate, you know about Hunk, right?”

“Oh, you’re dating Hunk!” Both of them looked at each other and breathed a sigh of relief.

“We were so worried about who you were dating, since you were so mysterious about it! But this is actually really nice, you’ve told us he’s a wonderful man.”

Now this was a weird experience, Lance thought. Their parents almost never agreed on his couple options.

Well, his dad still was looking cautiously at Hunk, but Lance knew he meant no harm, is just that his dad well… he gave him his blessing at the same way many… traditional parents give their blessing to bisexual kids, “Please let him settle down with a girl, please let him settle down with a girl in the end”. But it was ok, his dad was not an asshole and he did look a bit happy while watching Hunk. It was truth that out of all his friends, he usually spoke more about Hunk, since they spend more time together. He was now happy with his decision, Hunk was the best option. Could you imagine what would have happened if he had chosen Keith to be his fake boyfriend?

He thought it was funny… but for some reason he felt a shiver go down his spine at the idea of hugging and holding hands and kissing Keith.... He didn’t analyze those feelings thoroughly.

“I’m happy you think that Ma’am” Hunk said, flustered. Lance’s mom hugged him and his dad shaked hands vigorously with him, both smiling deeply.

It was in that moment when Keith left the house, slamming the door loudly on his way out.

“¿Y a este que le pasa?*” Lance’s dad said a bit offended. “How rude…”

“Yeah, he’s like that sometimes. Maybe he had something to do. Anyway!!” Lance tried to redirect the attention to him. “Yes, he’s my boyfriend… I told you guys I had a boyfriend. And finally a good one, am I right?”

He grabbed Hunk’s hand, and Hunk suddenly felt drops of sweat in his forehead. Lance’s parents looked pretty happy, and they started to make all kind of questions while Lance pointed them the couch so they could sit. This was going to be weird. Mentally sighing,  he remembered he was doing this for Lance. It couldn’t be that bad.

“So do you two sleep in the same room?”

“Mercedes!”

“I’m just asking because I want to spend the night. And honestly mijo, staying in a hotel is expensive. If we could use your room to sleep…”

“Yeah sure! We’re… totally sleeping together!”

Lance’s dad made a weird grin, but the mom looked quite happy. Lance told them he was going to bring them some coffee, and he dragged Hunk with him.

Pidge smiled at them awkwardly, she had no idea what to do, and both for them were looking at her with that face friends’ parents make when they are about to ask everything about your life. _This is bad_ , she thought.  

 

* * *

 

Lance was making the coffee mindlessly, and they started to speak lowly, since the kitchen was in the same room than the living room.

“You didn’t tell me they were staying!” Hunk whispered with concern.

“I didn’t know ok! Mom just... does that sometimes” He shrugged, but then he smiled “And in her mind, we have an empty room.”

“I thought this was going to be for some hours, Lance!” Hunk said placing his hands in the table.

“It is!”

“Lance…”

“Ok, they’re saying they will stay for the night. _The night_. They will probably go away tomorrow. I’m pretty sure they left my little siblings with my big sister and she’s… quite temperamental. Comes with being a lawyer.”

“But are you sure they’re not staying more time? Honestly Lance, I’m ok with sleeping with you but-”

“No homo tho.”

“You know what, I will tell them true, wait me here.”

“C’mon Hunk! I will sleep in the floor if you want. Just… let’s keep it cool. I know we can.”

“It’s about 5:00 pm. I don’t think I will make it. I’m… embarrassed.”

“I’m sorry dude but… do you really feel bad? Because…”

Lance looked at him with worried eyes, and they were so honest Hunk grunted and smiled him reassuringly.

“Nah it’s ok. I said I will help you and I will. Go and give your parents their coffee.”

“Just next to you, baby~”

Hunk giggled and they both went close to the couch only to hear Pidge… weird conversation with Lance’s parents.

“Yeah so, I have this girl, right? And she keeps telling me she doesn’t know what it happened to her computer. Like she says she’s one hundred percent sure she doesn’t understand why her computer doesn’t turn on. She says, _this friend looked at it. Before it just kept freezing but now it doesn’t turn on, he says he’s not sure what happened_ .  Which is weird, right? So I got into it, open up the computer and... there’s nothing. Nothing my friends. Like there is nothing in there. He _stole_ everything. That computer barely had any hardware. He probably sold it online or something. Point here, I’m there, trying to think how the frick do I tell this gorgeous blond woman that her friend totally scammed her when she starts speaking about her friend. Big crush, she had the biggest crush on this dude who totally stole her in her face.”

“And what did you do?” Robert said with a hand on his mouth, grabbing the coffee and muttering a thanks to Lance, without taking his eyesight out of Pidge. His wife did the same.

“I did what anyone would have done! I replaced everything and sent the ticket to that dude. It wasn’t hard to find because she spoke a lot about him.”

“Well, that sounds a bit weird but nothing else happened, al menos.”

“What? No ma’am you don’t understand, that’s not the end. You see, apparently he also had a crush on her so they kind of got together? Months later I get this wedding invitation with the scammer sign saying ‘Thanks for not snitching on me’. And that’s the story of how I did of matchmaking to a terrible, terrible couple”.

“And you didn’t told her the truth?!”

“How could I? It was very awkward.”

Both parents started to laugh loudly. Pidge kept going:

“And honestly, is not the first time I have to keep secret about people doing… questionable things to their significant other/crushes. I tell you, I have this luck, it just keeps happening. And you’re like: should I tell the truth? But then when you tell the truth you get into this icky business and everyone starts screaming at you… So I kind of learnt to kept my mouth shut? But yeah, is totally a mess...”

“Oh god… Lance! Why you never spoke more about this young lady? She’s is definitely delightful!”

“Wait… “ Lance’s dad said, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion “you’re a woman?”

Lance’s mom looked at her husband with disappointment in her eyes.

“She just introduced herself as a girl, weren’t you paying attention?”

“That’s ok, your son also made that mistake,” she said laughing, Lance and his dad looking embarrassed.

“They’re just father and son, aren’t they?” Lance’s mom said with a proud glint in her eyes.

Lance and his dad shared a clueless glance, and shrugged. Hunk laughed loudly and they kept talking without much worries.

Hunk almost thought they could definitely do this. After all, Lance’s parents were nosy but they weren’t the uncomfortable kind of nosy, and answering to their question was actually pretty cool.

He completely forgot the menace that was Keith Kogane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chismoso= Snitch (more or less).  
> *¿Y a este qué le pasa? = What's the matter with this guy?
> 
> I think the rest of the Spanish is easy? Let me know. As I said, I'm not native, my first language is Spanish but... we'll work on that, I'll work on that. Sorry for any mistakes. =3
> 
> My tumblr is [theawesomefanatic](http://theawesomefanatic.tumblr.com/), if you want to step by~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confused if I should call this fic chmak or htmkm for myself. The last one has a sitcom ring. Which, you will realize, it is something I admire. 
> 
> Maybe Miserable Keith? lmao.

“Lance and Hunk are not even dating for real. Lance and Hunk are not even dating for real,” Keith muffled under his breath when he was trying to walk away his wrath. He even ate something at a coffee shop to ease himself but he was still very much upset, so he kept walking around.

He didn’t understand why he was so upset. He knew for a while already that he liked Lance, a lot. He was already gay but every time Lance spoke to him he felt 15% gayer. The numbers were accurate, Pidge did the math.

And it was hard for him because he still wanted to fight him? punch his face? stop him for being such an idiot person and for making him felt in love like that. More than anything, he wanted to yank him on the floor and subdue him.

Both in the mean way and in the gay way.

He was so jealous of anyone who ever spoke to Lance, it was irreal. He was never the jealous type… Sure, he was the jealous type but it was because he didn’t like when people touched his things. And he knew Lance was not a thing, he knew it, Lance could do whatever the fuck he wanted but… damn seeing him kissing with Hunk was awful.

He didn’t particularly felt anything negative toward Hunk. He did think Hunk should not follow everything Lance does, but he trusted in him and it wasn’t like if he was going to fall in love with him just because they were pretending to be boyfriends, right?

His imagination betrayed him.

_The day is clear, the wedding was beautiful, everything is crafted Lance’s style, meaning flamboyant and over the top for ten, yellow and blue themed. Hunk and Lance are dancing their first married dance, wearing white suits, and they look at each other like their are their entire world. Pidge suddenly stands up, wearing a beautiful black dress and starts a toast:_

_“I really love the story about how Lance and Hunk started to date each other. After many years, Lance’s parents know the story,  and I can finally tell it to everyone They’re this stupid, listen up. They started fake dating because Lance is a jerk-”_

_“Shut up Pidge!” Lance screams, his face hidden in Hunk’s shoulder, Hunk’s hands were on top of his waist._

_“You cannot silence the truth. Anyway, it all started that way. But I was there, watching them, slowly moving to greater things. The fake handholding and the fake kisses suddenly weren’t so fake. You guys were disgusting, honestly, you never kept that pda to the minimum…” Everyone is laughing, Keith is about to die “But your love was genuine and seeing it turn into romantic love was actually... kind of cool. I hope you guys have a wonderful life together.”_

_Keith is trapped, scared to dead, and apparently no one could see him there, because he is screaming, and no one cares. Everyone starts cheering for the couple and Lance and Hunk kiss one more time._

Keith shook his head, trying to get away of his daydreaming, and he started to run back.

He had to avoid Hunk and Lance falling in love with each other, Lance was _his_. Not in the creepy way, of course. Just in the “don’t touch my future husband” way.

The elevator trip didn’t do much to calm him down because it was only two floors, so when he reached the door he was still worked-up. He opened the door with his key and he tried to smile a bit, only to find Pidge alone, watching tv on the couch.

“What are you doing? Where is Lance and the rest?”

“Ah well, Lance’s parents don’t know the city so they went out on a ‘double date’ or something.”

“Where are they?”

That was a… very concerning tone. He was eager to stop this madness and he _couldn’t_ , but he could at least… be around… to know what is happening between the two of them.

Pidge stood up, closing the space between them with apprehension.

“Why do you want to know?”

She decided to start there. Maybe she could convince him to stop. Because forcing him was out of the question, he was taller and stronger than her. Damn, she could use some fitness. Maybe she could get to a gym next monday. But then she looked at Rover, her beautiful laptop, and being away of them was going to be a painful, she loved her laptop and-

“Pidge, are you listening to me?”

“Yeah, of course, keep going.”

“Anyway…. that’s why I have to be with them. Lance and Hunk could fall in love with each other by mistake.”

Pidge blinked.

“Repeat that.”

“Look. I trust Hunk, I really do. But god do I know, I know that feelings are weird. I mean, liking Lance is a mistake-”

“So you finally admit you like Lance!”

Keith rolled his eyes. “I can’t fool myself anymore. I wanted to kill Lance when he was kissing Hunk, and there is no other reason for that. I thought it was only physical but…”

“You have it hard.”

“Pidge…”

“I’m sorry, keep going.”

“Anyway. They could fall in love by mistake. I don’t want that. That’s shitty. I have to avoid that.”

“You know Hunk has Shay right?”

“And? That shit happens? Oh god, see what Lance is doing? He’s going to break my heart _and_ Shay’s. Lance, that little fucker. I have to stop him.”

“Keith… I want you to think about what you’re saying…”

“This things happens Pidge! They start to “fake dating”, things start to turn _not fake_ , they get together, and suddenly, it’s their wedding day, no one can hear me screaming and you’re dressed in a _dress_ , giving a speech about their wonderful relationship.”

“I can’t allow that Pidge.” He crossed his arms, ending his speech with a convincing nod, and the most serious eyes Pidge had ever seen him make.

She was wordless. Honestly, she wasn’t sure where to start. _Boi, Keith is reaching_.

Keith was still looking at her intensely, and she didn’t know how to answer. She put her hands in a prayer sign, and covered her mouth with them. She tried to speak several times but she kept bringing her hands back to cover her mouth.

“Aren’t you going to tell me?!”

Pidge swallowed a laugh. Her face twisted in amusement and she bite her lips before saying:

“I can wear a dress. I like dresses. It’s not that big of a deal.”

Keith stared at her, and sighed. “You never wear dresses, though.”

“Because I never go out to a nice place! I would use a dress in Hunk and Lance’s wedding,” Keith pouted at hearing that “Though on the other hand I could use a really rad suit. I mean, I’m ok with both, it’s just clothes?”

“Pidge...”

“Keith… you have to calm down.”

Keith sighed again. “I know.”

“Are you going to calm down?”

“No.”

Pidge sighed. Everyone was sighing lately. It was Lance’s fault. She fixed her glasses and said:

“Look… You want to spy on them? Let’s spy on them. But I can assure you, Lance and Hunk aren’t going to fall in love with each other and marry! You’re… making a big deal about this. He only asked him to be his boyfriend for a few hours. It’s not even going to last enough to “become real” or whatever. Fuck!”

Keith pouted again, but he uncrossed his arms.

“You think?”

“I can bet!”

“But… they’re very close already and… Lance and I are.. not that close and... “

Pidge uncrossed her arms too, her chest tightening at the confusion in Keith’s eyes. She… she knew about Keith’s problem with feelings. She felt ashamed of treating him like that. Of course, Keith’s past didn’t give him a free pass to act like an asshole, but she knew when to comfort one of her friends.  

She closed their distance and planned to place a hand on his shoulder, only to find height as a problem. It was going to be an awkward position. She squinted her eyes and aimed to the side of his arm instead, touching him softly, trying to be reassuring.

“C’mon… listen to what you’re saying. Are you honestly telling me Hunk would prefer the trainwreck called Lance over her adorable, sweet and intelligent girlfriend? Let’s be real”.

“Lance is smart … and he can be sweet too...”

“He is! He can! He’s still too much of a work, isn’t he?”

Keith’s eyes sparkled with a “but he’s worth it” that made Pidge’s heart warmer. And also made her feel weird, what kind of awful cheesy fest was that? Coughing a bit, she started to wonder if it was time to take her hand out of Keith, who was still smiling to himself, looking at the floor.

“I think you’re right…”

“You see? problem solved.” She patted him, and then she made her way to the couch.

“But you still haven’t told me where they are.”

She was mid-way sitting when she raised again.“What? I thought we left clear Lance and Hunk are not going to fall in love with each other.”

“ _We say that,_ but I still want to check.”

“You’re impossible Keith! I won’t tell you.” She threw herself on the couch, crossing her arms and legs.

Keith didn’t like to upset Pidge. He admired Pidge too much for that, out of those three, she was the most intelligent and the most level-headed, which it was a contrast to his own personality. He didn’t want to look like a jerk in front of her.

On the other hand, his stomach wasn’t stopping to swirl with jealousy and if Lance and Hunk were going to be touching and pretending to be a couple well they were going to do it right in front of his face.

“I’ll clean your shop! All your shop. And your place too! If you tell me where they are.”

Pidge looked at him to see, once again, the most serious expression in his face. She huffed, stood up, grabbed her keys and her backpack and directed to the door.

“I can’t believe you’re making me go to to the city center dressed like this! You owe me one, Keith. And you don’t even know how to clean electronics!”

“I’ll learn. But wait, why are you coming?”

She pointed at him. “If I leave you alone you’re gonna cause a mess! Who knows what you’ll be doing like that. I’ll go with you.”

“Thanks Pidge, I appreciate this.”

“Yeah yeah, shut up.”

 

* * *

 

Pidge didn’t dislike Keith’s motorcycle. It was actually fun. But she was terrified of accidents, and motorcycles were dangerous! Especially at the speed Keith was driving! She hugged him hard, cutting his breath, but she couldn’t care less because she thought they were going to crash something.

“Are you ok, Pidge?” Keith screamed, and she nodded frantically before realizing she would probably have to scream too.

“Yeah just… could you-” Keith turned around and she had to hold him harder “go slower?”

“I’m in a good speed. Relax Pidge, I’m being careful. We’re not gonna crash, trust me.”

His voice was oddly calming, even when he was shouting. Pidge tried to breath, and when she raised her head, she realized she was overreacting. The city _was_ beautiful after all, and being with Keith _was_ fun. She tried to forget _why_ they were hanging out together, because she didn’t want to ruin her mood. She laughed at the wind in her face, and Keith smiled when he heard her.

“Keith… is your bike supposed to sound like that?”

“It’s fine, do not worry.”

Pidge let it slide. They arrived quickly, but Pidge had no idea where they went, and she said so when they were parking the bike.

“Lance said something about movies… maybe, but I think they just came to hang around...”

He rolled his eyes. That sounded _so_ Lance.  Specially the part about knowing the city by going to the movie theater. He shook his head. They decided to take a trip around and look at Lance’s favorite places (and maybe even Hunk’s).

Keith wondered how _Lance_ Lance’s family was. He grew up alone, with many many other children he spent his adulthood trying to forget, and he wasn’t sure if people were supposed to be much like their other family members. Pidge and Matt were similar, they even looked like each other. Both were obsessed with memes and birds too, he thought while glancing at her.

But then he saw Allura and Coran and while they were similar in some aspects, as in that both were very loud, there were differences. He wasn’t sure if he could call this people his family, or Shiro.

Shiro and him were similar, he supposed. He had years knowing Shiro, after all, they met when he was a teen and Shiro was doing some obligatory service in order to graduate. He never really listened to Shiro’s advices, although he should, but he never wanted that therapy in the first place. He did follow an advice once, but that was many many years after that, and they weren’t patient and therapist anymore, but friends. He told him that he knew the perfect people of his age, for he was a young man who had to spend more time with people of his age, or something like that.

He liked his friends, even Lance. Everyone was wonderful.

Still, he longed to know how family members were supposed to be with each other. How they resemble each other. Lance had a big family. Not everyone in his family could be a Lance, right? He wanted… He would be happy to know more about that, that’s it.

“Keith… are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m perfect... We could go to that ice cream shop Lance loves so much.”

“Wait a minute my phone is vibrating… never mind, I have like twenty of this. Man, I have to go to pokemon hunt seriously, this is not going well.”

“Pidge, focus! Let’s go” He said, grabbing her by her wrist.

They were indeed there. Keith was going to get much more closer when Pidge placed her arm on his chest to stop him.

“Have you never spied someone? Look, have this.”

She handed him a pair of sunglasses and a hat, and had a pair for herself too.

“Why do you even have this? Have you ever spied someone?”

“A lady doesn’t share her secrets. Now, be discreet!”

They sat in a bench that it almost looked to be perfectly designed to spy on the ice cream shop. Said shop was very adorable, comfy and rainbow colored, and it had some tables for the customer, one of them with their victims.

He didn’t really understand why Lance liked the shop so much, the ice cream was nice but that’s it. Well, considering he worked with children, it was fitting. He liked cute and comfy things.

Keith still insisted the ice cream of the shop close to his house was better, it had a a more delicious creamy ice cream. But did Lance ever listened to him? Of course not, he never did.

Lance and Hunk didn’t look different than usual, they were sitting together but they weren’t acting “like a couple”, and they were all talking normally. Lance’s father was very expressive when he spoke, and he could hear him sometimes at that distance. Pidge giggled and Keith smiled back. Lance’s mom was calmer but equally expressive, and everyone was laughing.

He ignored the ache on his chest. Lance looked so happy, he never saw him smiling like that. It was weird, Lance sometimes complained about how much pression his parents put into his and his siblings’ shoulders, but apparently he still loved them very much.

He stopped his musings when he observed Lance playing with Hunk’s hand on the table. His stomach did some kind of flip, and he did a sound that made Pidge brace herself for the worst.

 

* * *

 

“He didn’t do that! Lance! I can’t believe it!”

“He did. I was very mad with him, but proud at the same time. It was wrong that he fighted with that kid, but I was very proud he defended his older sister like that,” Robert said with a big smile, his eyes sparkling.

“She could defend herself though. It was just, that kid was being very rude with her!”

“In the end we couldn’t bring ourselves to punish him,” Lance’s mom said with a smile.

“I never saw Lance as the type who would defend his sisters like that, but it does have sense”.

“Hey, how can you even doubt my chivalry?” Lance said, winking, placing his hand on top of Hunk’s.

Hunk started to sweat, but he tried to convey a smile.

“Just remember Lance, we’re your parents. We don’t have only nice stories about you” Mercedes said, winking,

The three laughed at Lance, who after a few blinks, joined them. They had to fight with laughter for a while, that kind of contagious laughter that doesn’t really come from anywhere, that you have when you’re having a really good time.

It was very easy to feel that way with Lance and his parents, Hunk could say.

“At least you’re now dressed decent. Honestly, why people of your age are all so sloppy?” Mercedes scolded.

Lance was able to put some pants and a jacket before leaving the house. He was on vacation! And he told them so. They both rolled their eyes.

“Well… Hunk was actually dressed decent, which is weird for a young person. Good,” Lance’s dad said, giving him a thumbs up.

Hunk blushed, unsure on how to respond, and laughter kept coming and going with the three of them. He was still a bit nervous about Lance holding his hand. Specially because he was pretty sure those two persons hiding were Keith and Pidge.

Mercedes asked Robert in Spanish if he wanted to go with her for more ice cream and they both stood up. Lance looked at them go with a smile, and he turned to Hunk.

“We’re doing fine! They totally love you if they told you that story. They usually tell the embarrassing ones… They already threatened with that though. And they even complimented on how you’re dressed! This is good.”

“Yeah, Lance that’s cool but could you please not hold my hand like that?”

“Why?” He furrowed his eyebrows “We have kissed and everything. Are you uncomfortable because of my parents? Because trust me, my dad’s homophobic side has been washed away with the years, not that any of us pay him much attention, and mom really doesn’t care.”

“It’s not that! It’s just… Keith and Pidge are here.”

“What? Where? Where is Keith?” Lance said, searching from them. Hunk pointed him the place and he squinted. Both Pidge and Keith looked away, pretending to be someone else.

“Damn. Why are they here? What’s the fucking problem with Keith?!”

“What’s the matter, nene?”

“Nothing mom!! Anyway… after this, want to see a movie?”

Lance’s mom was too busy having a mind freeze because of her ice cream so her husband talked for her.

“Yes, we could… what about… the one with the four ladies, that one seems good”

“I’m fine with whatever,” Mercedes answered now that she was better, her husband placed a reassuring hand on her back.

“That settles it!” Lance shouted.

Keith and Pidge were still pretending not looking at them, but Lance and Hunk were aware of the hate emanating from the guy. When Lance’s parents ended their sweets they tried to move quickly.

“We already watched that movie though,” Hunk said, trying to be aware of the spies’ presence. They were totally still following them.

“Ah, it doesn’t matter. The point here is losing those losers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of things written for this fic, but I'm very afraid it's going to end soon and you guys are going to *wait* that I write for this stuff? omg. I'm trying to write more though. I'm having too much fun with this AU. Mostly because I enjoy making Keith and Lance miserable, ha. 
> 
> Please be kind with me and my awful English, love you~
> 
> Also, I want more Keith & Pidge interacting so I decided to make some myself. Pidge and Keith together are awesome yo! Have this. As you can see, this fic is very self-indulgent. But what fic isn't?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to apologize for making this chapters so dialogue heavy. For jumping between locations so often too. 
> 
> Sadly, I love doing that too much so any apology that comes out of my mouth regarding that, it's a blatant and disgusting lie. *shrug emoji* Besides... we will get there.

“Where are they? They were just here!” Keith exclaimed, after turning one block and losing them out of sight.

“This happened because you’re a terrible spy, Keith. You can’t look at people like you’re going to murder them. Instincts you know, we have those.”

Keith glared at her, returning her the glasses and the hat. She shrugged, putting everything into her backpack, including her own set.

“It’s the truth! Look, I’m pretty sure they’re going to the movie theater now. Which is cool, because I wanted to go to the movies with you anyway. See, what a productive day! Let’s go” They started to walk again “I hope they’re not going to watch Ghostbusters though, because I already saw that one… ”

“Why does it matter?”

“ _Because_... I liked the movie, I guess I could watch it again. It’s just, you know, we almost never go out the two of us alone, I would like seeing a movie for the first time with you.”

Keith stopped to look at her with disgust in his face. The kind of disgust you feel when a friend tells you something awfully sweet.

“You’re just like Lance and Hunk, why are you so afraid of my love?”

“Who are you and what did you do to Pidge?” He said, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

“I’m an alien and I ate her. It was easy to cook because this fucking heat pre-cooked her. Let’s move.”

 

* * *

 

“Mom… could you please not do that?”

They lost the spies because, of course, Lance’s parents had to step by a shop and buy tons of snacks before the movie.

“Mira mijo, those cinema snacks are always too expensive. Why would we buy them? I don’t have this big purse here for makeup alone.”

“You’re mother is right. They practically steal you.” He nodded convincingly, choosing more snacks to buy.

“They’re always like this.”

“You’re very like them. It’s kind of… cute, actually.”

Lance rolled his eyes but a smile peeked in his lips.

“Keith would have liked this.”

“What do you mean? Keith is a pain in the ass,” he sputtered with a rising blush.

“I guess… he’s not a very effusive person, except when he is. I don’t know, I have the feeling that he and your parents would get along.”

“My parents are like me, and Keith and I don’t get along.”

Hunk stared at him and Lance blush deepened.  Part of him knew his animosity toward Keith was just a manufactured scheme to conceal his feelings about many many things of his own person. That included his feelings about Keith’s incredible ass.

He liked Keith. The way he would furrow his eyebrows when he was confused. They was he smiled softly, so soft you couldn’t see the smile if you weren’t paying attention. The way his eyes sparkled when he was talking about something he enjoyed, which sadly, it didn’t happen often. The way he usually knew what he (and the rest) liked, because apparently Keith payed attention. He wasn’t sure how he felt about Keith following him for all the city. It made him… expectant of something. He felt his throat dry anytime he thought in Keith that day. It was nauseating in a fascinating manner.  
  
“Shut up!” Lance said, but he looked too flustered to be taken seriously.

 

* * *

 

“We’re here. I don’t see them. Maybe they are already in. Or maybe they’re not here at all!” Keith shouted, shoving his bangs out of his face with annoyance. He was starting to get irritated by the fact Lance wasn't anywhere close and he could be touching and holding Hunk out of his sight and that made his blood boil. 

“We could still watch a movie.”

Keith’s eyes narrowed and Pidge did a pout.

“Sure, sure. If is not Lance then is not worth it?” she said bitterly.

“We’re going to spend many time together when I clean your shop!”

“That’s not the same. You’re never with us if Lance is not around. And I actually do like spending time with you, I’m having fun!”

His shoulders slumped in understanding. He placed his hands on top of her shoulders. She was actually so small it was kind of cute, and he must have done something with his face to reveal that he was thinking that because Pidge rolled her eyes. She was actually just embarrassed about how she was acting. She had no right to feel this way about Keith, right now.  She never thought she was the kind of woman who was jealous at his friends, for god’s sake, but now thinking about Keith being with her _just_ for Lance made her angrier than before.

She wanted to spend more time with Keith. But that was something they had to work on, any other day. That day however, was about the idiots’ romance, she knew that, and she was more than happy to help.

“Sorry Pidge. We’ll spend more time together. I swear. I guess, I try to 'bond', but I’m not very good because-”

“We’ll deal with this later. Sorry for getting jealous. But that over there is Lance’s dad.”

Keith flipped entirely and it was Pidge turn to drag him by the jacket, hiding them between the people. This guy was honestly helpless without her and it was a good thing she decided to come with him. It was cute how over heels he was for Lance, but enough was enough.

“Do you want us to get caught by his parents?” She whispered in his ear, which only showed how low she was holding him, and that was even a worse cover up. But Pidge didn’t realize.

“Why is that important?”

“Eh, duh? Trust me, you don’t want to make a bad impression to the parents of someone you like. Haven’t you ever _dated_?”

“It never lasted much.”

It never did, because Keith couldn’t stand people, period. At that point of his life he was still surprised he liked the trio, and he thanked Shiro for that. Keith has had bad experiences in romance, but _meeting the parents_ wasn’t one of them. If Lance’s weren’t such an idiot… Deep down he knew it was all his fault for never gathering the courage to ask the stupid guy on a date. Damn, Lance’s obvious promiscuous nature and apparent fear of commitment. He was scared of being turned down, but more importantly... What if he was just a fling for Lance? That would be the worst. 

“Well…” Pidge seemed surprised for that, and at the age of all of them, it wasn’t weird that she was. Keith thought that Pidge didn’t seem to know much about him, and he got angry at himself, since that was his fault for not opening up. “That’s how it works. Let’s get into the line and try to catch what they’ll choose.”

Lance and his parents still talked too loud. He could hear a story about… not approving? Apparently Lance lied about his grades as a child, and it was a very embarrassing lie. Lance looked embarrassed. He looked so cute when he was embarrassed, it wasn’t even fair. He was very expressive, his eyes would get glassy and his cheeks would get red and he would tremble faintly. If you weren’t paying attention you couldn’t even tell.

“Keith, stop the eye fucking, goddamnit, you’re going to get us caught.”

“Pidge, do you think Hunk is attractive?”

She blinked. “I thought you were looking at Lance.”

“Oh, I am. But I’m just here thinking… do you think Hunk’s attractive?”

Pidge observed the man. He was tall and his skin was fantastic. He also had a beautiful hair and his face was nice to the view.

“It’s a bit hard to think of any of you that way. You’re all dorks. You don’t _deserve_ a glance.”

“That’s definitely helpful.”

“But I guess he’s attractive? Are you still thinking about Hunk and Lance marrying?”

“Yes, I am. It is a possibility. Even you say he’s attractive. Lance is attractive. I’m fucked.”

“You’re… pretty too, I guess.”

“....I was not asking that.”

Keith pretended to look at a poster and Pidge laughed.

“You conceited bastard.”

“Can you catch up what movie they’re going to watch?” Keith said, a smirk on his lips.

Pidge huffed “It is Ghostbusters. Damn. Let’s go quickly. Please let them buy popcorn. Damn! We’re gonna watch a movie without popcorn! This is it, the worst day of my life.”

“You said you were having fun!”

“A movie without popcorn is a sin Keith, and we won’t be able to catch them at that distance. We’re not sure if we’re in the same room, I was expecting to sneak in.”

“Pidge… “

“It’s ok. I’m fine… Just.... popcorn…” 

“Maybe we’re lucky.”

Turns out, they were in the same room, which made Pidge complain more about not getting popcorn. They sat some rows behind the group.

Everything was… fine. Keith wasn’t paying much attention to the movie, if he had to be honest, but Pidge looked like she was having fun and that was cute. She often pointed him which parts were her favorites, she was right, they never go out together the two of them. Which was a bad thing. He made a mental note of spending more time with Pidge, because she was worth it. Hunk was also pretty cool, but he was always with Lance. Which wasn't a bad thing, just that they were usually the three together, no alone time between Hunk and Keith. 

He didn't want to be the type of guy who only cared about his crush. His friends were important too. But he was going to start with Pidge, definitely. On the current time, however, he couldn't focus on that, all his attention _had_ to be on his crush. He kept an eye close to Lance. He wasn’t getting too touchy with Hunk but suddenly he placed his head in his shoulder and Keith growled.

“Shhhhhh.” Was the sound heard in the room.

Pidge chuckled and she whispered:

“Calm down Keith, they’re just pretending. It’s not even that big of a deal.”

“It is to me.”

“Friends hugging is not that big of a deal.”

"They’re not pretending to be friends!”

“Shhhhh.”

Both Keith and Pidge bent down, trying to speak lower.

“You have to calm down your jealousy. I’ll go and buy me some popcorn because this is not possible.”

“Ah, I’ll go Pidge.”

“Why? You haven’t watched the movie!”

“By this point I don’t even know what is happening!”

“Shhhhhhhh.”

“I’ll shut up, I’ll shut up,” Keith said to the people behind him before standing up. They all had judgement in their faces.

 

* * *

 

Lance turned around to see Keith walking down the stairs. He knew he heard his voice! He looked at his parents, at his left side, who seemed to be occupied with the movie, and he turned to look at Hunk.

“Look… Keith is here. I’ll talk with him.”

“What? You’re going to get in trouble!”

“That’s fine, I’ll be going!”

“Shhhhhhh.”

“Ah, c’mon, I wasn’t even loud!”

“Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh.”

Lance had to accept his fate. He stood up, some candy wrappers falling off his lap. He told his parents he was going to the bathroom and they waved a hand to him.

Hunk looked at him with concern, and then he turned his view to Lance’s parents. He still didn’t get why Lance was making such a big of a deal, his parents didn’t look like monsters that were going to hate him for saying that he had a boyfriend when that wasn’t the case. But who could understand Lance? At least pretending to be his boyfriend wasn’t so difficult (if it weren’t because every time Lance touched him with Keith around Keith looked like he was about to murder everyone). Lance’s dad did a movement with his hand, and Hunk switched to Lance’s spot.

“So… tell me Hunk, you think Lance is right?” He whispered at the younger man.

“... In what way, sir?”

“Mmm… like if he’s doing right in his life, if he’s fine.”

“... Yes of course! Lance is a very… responsible guy… when he wants that is.”

He chuckled in response.

“Por supuesto. He seems fine… Mercedes was worried. I decided that we should come to take a look but he seems doing pretty good,” he said with a smile on his lips, eating some popcorn.

Hunk wanted to roll his eyes, because Lance wasn’t doing fine. He dragged him to this after all! Honestly, Lance always took more of what he bargained for. Hunk didn’t want to take something out of him but maybe he should. _Though that's not fair_ , he thought, _I'm having fun_. Keith’s glares aside.

He also wanted to ask why Lance’s mom was worried, but he didn’t want to get into things that weren’t his business. He wondered into what troubles Lance would get himself given the fact he was going to talk with the other man, and he started to sweat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mira mijo = look son.  
> *Por supuesto = Of course. 
> 
> Idk, this Spanish seems really easy for me, but, of course it does.
> 
> I have to say, Lance's family _is_ cuban, but they will talk "neutral" Spanish. I'm venezuelan so that only reaches so far. I know this is probably not an issue for people who doesn't know Spanish. However, we're twenty countries speaking Spanish, and we don't speak exactly the same, so it is an issue for me. I'd like to know more about (so many countries) lexicon, but my dudes... my pals... sorry, lol, I just don't.
> 
> Neutral it is. 
> 
> I'm really loving writting Keith and Pidge together and they're both adorable together and if you don't love Keith and Pidge together I'll pray for your soul k?


	4. Chapter 4

Lance catched Keith right outside the cinema room, and pushed him against the red carpeted wall, holding him by his jacket. He growled at the oblivious look in the smaller man eye and he asked “What’s the matter with you?”

Keith gasped. Lance was taller than him, not by much but against a wall the difference was noticeable. He licked his lips. “It’s none of your business, since you want to lie to your parents.”

“Why is it so important that I pretend to date Hunk?!”

“He has a girlfriend!”

“Shit… I think he told her… he did? She would be cool with it. I think.”

They looked at each other intensely. Lance’s blue eyes were so fierce they made him weak in the knees. He was so attracted to that awful trash meme lord it was surreal. Why did he had to be so goddamn attractive? It was not fair, not for his mind or his libido. Was it illegal to lock him up in his room and never let him go outside, so that no one could see him ever again? It probably was. What if he convinced Lance that that was the correct thing to do? Nah, his parents would get mad, Shiro would say something about “unhealthy” practices, or some shit like that. He wanted to be absorbed by those eyes, or take his eyes and keep them for himself. He stopped his mind right there, when he got possessive of Lance things got really weird.

“... That isn’t really the problem,” Keith confessed.

“Then what is it?” His eyes were understanding, as Lance could get when he wanted. “What is the problem? Why are you acting like this?” he asked expectative.

Keith breathed in. When Lance got like that, calm and sweet, he wanted to give the whole world to him. He wanted to throw himself in his arms and ask him to take him and never let him go. He held Lance’s by his jacket and put him down to his eye level. Keith was serious and his eyebrows almost made him seem mad, but there was a blush in his cheeks. Licking his lips again, he said:

“ _I like you_. Idiot.”

Lance breathed in. _No way._ Keith wasn’t looking at him in the eyes anymore, the hem of his shirt seeming more interesting. _No way_. Lance licked his lips too, a movement that didn’t escape Keith’s eyes, and said:

“… You could’ve just told me that.”

Keith was going to make a snarky remark when his lips were silenced with a kiss. He moaned, relief invading his mind, Lance and Lance’s musky cologne invading his senses. He finally melted, without the wall behind him he would have fallen. He switched his hands and hold hard on Lance’s jacket. He opened his lips, taking Lance’s lower lip between them, sucking playfully.

Lance’s did an aprovatory sound, deepening the kiss, and Keith impulsive tongue tried to get into him, trying to drink every sound the other man could mutter. Lance pressed himself completely against the other man, grabbed his mullet and _pulled_ , and Keith growled, embracing Lance’s neck with his arms.

“Have I ever told you how much I hate your mullet?” He breathed in his lips, his other hand on Keith’s waist, under his jacket, caressing lightly, distracting him.

“Mmmm… plenty.” It was difficult to focus with Lance in front of him. He looked him through his eyelashes, and Lance eyes were… something. If he loved his eyes normally, he wasn’t ready for the sight of his pupils going wide with lust, his gaze only on him. He bit his lip.

“Want me to keep showing you how much I hate it?” He whispered in his ear, pressing onto him harder, one hand trying to sneak under his shirt, the other pulling his hair lightly.

“You’re so stupid Lance,” he muttered, kissing his jawline, surprised because he never thought he would be so much into hair pulling. The idea of Lance doing the same but from behind was igniting something in him.

“I’m sorry, gentlemen, but this is really not the place for you to do this.”

They turned their heads to see a young deep tanned woman with a side-cut, wearing the cinema’s uniform. Her face was a dictionary example picture of indifference.

Lance realized he was practically between Keith’s legs, in public. He felt his face so heated that it could detache off his skull, with muscles and everything. He screamed when he break away of Keith and then he crossed his arm, pouting. Keith wasn’t much better but he settled himself with much more grace, trying to fix his hair and clothes.  

“This is your fault, mullet!”

“My fault? What is wrong with you?!”

“You… provoked me!”

“Are you crazy?”

“You both! Are you going to stop the dry humping? Can you fight quietly?” They both nodded while glaring each other, and the girl went away shrugging. “Just don’t make me call security.”

They spent several minutes not speaking to each other, arms crossed, trying to calm down their bodies, their breathing still hasty. Their minds were still working too fast, creating dirty images they were trying to shut up. It wasn’t a good thing for them to kiss in public but they had been waiting for so much, their hands were itching to keep touching, to keep exploring. Keith thought that maybe if he spoke again he could calm his mind. However, aside of fucking Lance, he wanted Lance to go to fuck himself.

“You’re being ridiculous,” he said, when his gained his voice back, it came back to sound pissed, his default state, that also doubles as his favorite.

“Said the one who followed me around the city!” Lance was never going to shut up about that, however… Jealous Keith was nice. He saved that thought for later. Keith liked him, and he liked him so much he turned irrational for him and that was… kind of hot. Very hot. But that was his boner speaking. He couldn’t leave Keith to do whatever he wanted for the sake of arousal.

“That was your fault!”

“You can control yourself!”

“Tell me once again how much you _hate_ -”

“Lance, is something wrong?” A female voice asked, concerned.

They turned at her with fear in their eyes, gulping. Mercedes’ arms were crossed, and on the same beat they uncrossed theirs. Her eyes were severe. Lance tried to smooth her, scared of what she could think of the fact that he was making out with someone who wasn’t his “partner”. Ah if she knew. A voice in his mind told him that maybe using Keith to be his fake boyfriend would have been a better idea, and something he truly wanted in the end. He silenced that obnoxious voice.

“Sure! Just… Look! Keith is here! What a coincidence! With Pidge, right?” He opened his eyes, smiling awkwardly, just as Keith nodded after him. Mercedes glowered at him, and Keith felt disgust bathe his body. Why was he acting like an ass in front of Lance’s parents? This was bad. Lance was such a fucking idiot.

“Well, it would be a good time to know him, since he run away like that before… Where is Pidge?” Her voice changed when asking for Pidge, since she was quite fond of the girl by now. She liked when Lance found adequate friends. Controlling him was futile, but maybe he could restrain himself if he hanged with mature people.

“S-she’s inside… I was going to buy more popcorn, when I met with Lance.”

Lance nodded persuasively. “And what a coincidence! He’s in the same room! Why did you came out?”

“You were taking so long… I was worried.”

“Well, I already did what I had to do. Let’s go inside, Keith will do what he has to do and… you and Pidge can sit with us! Yeah, you guys will sit with us.”

She agreed, returning to the room. Lance turned back to Keith and they started to make faces at each other.

“I don’t want to sit with you,” Keith mouthed. He was lying through his teeth but he was mad. At Lance and at himself. At the world maybe. It didn’t matter.

“I don’t care, come.”

“Fuck you,” Keith mouthed again, flipping him the finger. At that Lance acted with disgust, his mouth opened in a surprised “o” and hand in his chest, acting offended.

They turned their heads away in annoyance, and Keith kept on his way to the candy spot. Lance’s mom was thinking profoundly.

 

* * *

 

He felt like an idiot, acting like that in front of Lance’s mom! Granted, he didn’t speak that much. But the look in her face! Keith knew he was ruined. Now the problem wasn’t Hunk, the problem was himself. Or Lance’s parents. But he couldn’t do anything about Lance’s parents. This was bad.

He could still feel the kiss... Feel Lance’s warmth against his skin, the taste of his mouth, the strength of his touches. Heat perched over his neck and he had to hide his face in his hands. He couldn’t believe he did that with Lance! The couple behind him in the queue was looking him weirdly, but he was too busy swooning. Discret swooning, but noticeable swooning. You could tell by how messed up his face was.

When he realized he tried to cough to hide it. It was his turn so he bought Pidge’s favorite combo (the big one, salty buttery popcorn, with coke and tons of snacks), and tried to return quickly. Pidge was still on her seat. Keith gave her the movie tray and bent to say:

“Lance caught me and he told us to sit with them.”

“Ah…” Pidge fixed her glasses “That’s why he was looking everywhere. Sure.”

“Shhh.”

Keith and Pidge’s eyelids twitched. They moved close to the other group, and after greeting them (and getting shushed again) Keith quickly sat next to Lance (because Lance didn’t want to move Hunk after finding him commenting about the movie with his dad).

“Are you ok, mullet man?” He asked jokingly, but deep down he was worried for him. He looked like something was messing him up. He thought that maybe it was just his stupidity and he mentally slapped himself.

“You know, for some reason that doesn’t affect me now? Not that it really did before, but you get me.” Keith smirked, and Lance knew he was fine, that he didn’t had to worry for him.

Lance pouted for the comment, but he decided to ignore that. The pretty explosions on the movie weren’t important for him by now, and he had no idea what was happening (well… they were the ghostbusters, he had an idea).

He decided to play with Keith instead. Said man panicked a bit when Lance put his hand on his thigh, and panicked the double when he slowly started to move up. _He wouldn’t, righ?_ He started to sweat when Lance’s fingers did a little dance on top of him, and now they were definitely moving higher on his way to-

In the end, Lance just intertwined his hand with him. He felt embarrassed again for his dirty mind and he supported himself on the armrest in his right, next to Pidge.

“Everything good, buddy?” She asked, placing a hand in his arm, trying to calm him.

“Everything’s… perfect.”

Pidge raised an eyebrow, and leaned forward to find Keith and Lance holding hands. “Oh my god!” she squealed, but wasn’t shushed because it was the last fight of the movie, and it came as a rather innocent comment.

 

* * *

 

 “That movie was great!” Hunk exclaimed excitedly.

“My favorite part was when Holtzmann brings out the guns in the ghost central!” Pidge said, bouncing, mimicking the actress’ movements.

“Their assistant was too dumb though, not very realistic,” Robert said.

“Not that unrealistic looking at Lance,” Keith said with a smirk on his face, eyes intense on Lance.

Lance just blushed, looking him just as intense, with his lips parted. He knew Keith was just teasing, and he couldn’t get mad with him after everything they did. Keith fluttered his eyelashes, but then he suddenly looked at Lance’s parents direction and he found them not amused.

_Of course, parents. Behaving nice. Shit._

The parents turned their heads and got away from him, Hunk following them to keep commenting on the movie. Keith placed a hand on his forehead, and Pidge and Lance were at each side of him, laughing.

“It’s not funny! I’m… making an ass of myself.” There was a desperation tinge in his voice he was hoping he was hiding correctly.

“I don’t know, it’s pretty funny” Pidge said, trying to contain her laughter behind a fist.

“You said I had to act better in front of them. Lance, your parents hate me.”

“They don’t hate you Keith, c’mon. It’s just... you’ve been acting very rude. If you behave better, they will fall for your charms.”

Pidge huffed, at both Lance’s bullshit and at the idea of Keith’s “charms”. But Keith couldn’t avoid feeling embarrassed with Lance saying that, considering… everything. He looked at Lance and his blush was persistent and it looked so adorable on him, he wanted once again to keep him for himself. Lance stared back and they looked at each other with longing in their eyes, the cold summer night seeping into their bones, the wind blowing the strands of their hairs. The kiss vivid in their minds.

“Guys. Good to know you’re working on it, but Hunk’s hands are _dripping sweat_ by now, he won’t be able to fool your parents forever. Stop that.”

Keith pressed his lips tightly. He shuddered from the cold, looking away. Lance only thought was to bring Keith close to him, make him to feel warm, hug him forever.

“We should be going. Pidge, let me ride you home,” Keith said, softly.

She did a “Finally!” movement with her arms, and they said goodbye. Lance’s parents were flashing an obnoxiously polite smile to Keith that made him feel a lump in his throat. They took opposite directions.

Pidge put her hands in her pockets before asking a question that was bugging her. “So… everything good with Lance?”

“I have no idea.”

She clicked her tongue. “I’m pretty sure he wants to date you back.”

“Yeah, but right now he’s ‘dating’ Hunk.”

“How much you want to bet he’s gonna ask you to keep pretending until his parents leave.”

“Why would I make a bet I know I will lose Pidge, it’s ridiculous.” He was not joking, and while she wanted to laugh, she didn’t.

They reached her apartment building quickly, and she didn’t stop to complain about how cold she felt when she was going upstairs. “And I tell you, this is awful, going out in shorts is wrong. The heat I felt made me feel my thighs sweaty, but now I’m freezing. This is doing no good to my system-” She suddenly stopped on her way to get her keys out of her backpack. She hit her head in her door and looked at Keith.

“I… forgot Rover in their place.”

“You can go for it tomorrow.”

“I would but… I really need to do something for a client tomorrow and I would prefer to do it now… and the program I need is there… please Keith? I never ask you anything.”

Keith sighed, because he really didn’t have a problem with doing that favor to Pidge, the only problem was Lance. His mouth twitched.

“Oh… I’m sorry… you don’t have to do it.” Pidge understood. Her eyes were full of concern and Keith felt bad for her. She helped him all day long, the least he could do was to return the favor. He directed to Lance and Hunk’s house with his heart beating on his ears.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t have to make a mess, of course, he had his own keys. Now that he thought about it, everyone had keys of that house. Wasn’t that dangerous? It probably was. And their landlord wouldn’t be happy for that. They had to be more careful. He wasn’t sure, but he could bet it was Lance the one who gave keys to everyone. That wasn’t safe. He didn’t know Keith that much when he gave him the key! This is why bad things happen.

The lights were off when he entered the house, and he feel some sort of relief. He didn’t have to deal with anyone. He also felt a pinch of disappointment. He already missed Lance.

“What are you doing here Keith?”

Nevermind. Of course he didn’t miss him, Lance was a jerk.

“I came to search Pidge’s laptop, she left it here.”

“Ah.”

But Keith did nothing to grab the laptop. Lance didn’t do anything to help him neither. They just looked at each other, their bodies tense, something thick in the air that made their breaths heavy.

“Only kids use pajamas,” Keith muttered.

“You say that everytime you see me using one!”

“Because it’s true.”

“How do you sleep in your house then?” he asked, crossing his arms.

“Naked.”

Lance breath hitched. Keith smile was almost shy, but his eyes were sparkling.

“You’re… wrong in every possible way, Keith,” Lance mumbled. A nervous laughter was bubbling from his lips, and Keith felt pissed.

“Why are you laughing at me?”

“I’m not laughing at you!”

“Then why are you laughing?” Keith tilted his head with interest, and Lance was having a hard time to breath.

“I’m embarrassed!”

“Why are you even embarrassed?”

“Why do you think I could be embarrassed? Keith can you please stop being an asshole.”

They turned their heads to find Lance’s mom (who was also wearing a pajama, a pink one) looking at them again, lips tightly closed.

“¡Madre! Mmm… Keith came for Pidge’s laptop, see, he’s on his way home. Go to sleep, I’ll walk him down. Do not worry.” Lance grabbed his keys, held Keith by his wrist and with the laptop in hand he left the apartment.

His mother just stared at the door for a while before returning to Lance’s bedroom with his husband, who was wearing briefs and a white shirt. She switched to Spanish, concerned.

“I think something is happening with those two.” She placed a glass of water in the nightstand. “It’s not good.”

“Mercedes… It’s late. We can discuss this tomorrow.”

“I just… remember that call? That person said someone was tormenting Lance. For the tone I assumed it was something romantic, but something is happening here.”

Lance’s dad sat on the bed, rubbing his eye. “He’s a grown up man, it’s his business.”

“I just think we should stay for some days. Hunk seems pleased with us.”

“He’s a…  good guy,” he said, a bit restrained.

“Yeah, finally Lance has a decent partner.”

“Too bad he never did with girls.”

“You’re still on that. I thought we lived this before.”

He crossed his arms, looking away. After all, Lance wasn’t the first kid who wasn’t precisely straight. After almost kicking his first son out of his house, and almost dying of a stroke because his dear Ana was a very upfront lesbian, Robert McClain had to be educated about about those kind of issues. He was better now at least, if his kids were something that was persistent, and they took it personally to gain his respect back. Now he didn’t mind, but he would prefer his kids happily straight married. At least children weren’t a problem, knowing Lance he was going to have about ten kids, with a woman or a man at his side.

“Anyway. _I am concerned_ _about my son_. That Keith guy looks like bad business,” she said, placing a hand on her hips.

“And _I_ think you’re exaggerating.”

“This guy probably hates our son!”

“I’m pretty sure it’s… not hate.”

“What are you talking about?”

“... I just… don’t think it’s hate.” Lance’s dad looked away, somewhat embarrassed.

“Oh.”

They both stayed silent for a few minutes. In the end Mercedes added, “But that guy is very aggressive. He could be feeling both,” while laying next to him, in the too small for two bed.

“Fair enough.”

“I feel both for you.” Mercedes said, with a smirking.

“ _You love me ._ ” Robert said, half joking to mess with his wife.

She got serious at that and said “Yes. I love you,” bluntly. He laughed softly, because his wife was very straightforward. He hugged her to his chest.  

“You really want to stay?” He breathed in her hair.

“Yes… I just don’t feel O.K. leaving my baby around that aggressive man. And spending time with Lance is always a good thing.”

“You’re right. And that way we could take a break from the teens.”

“They’re not even in the house lately!”

“Well they still ask for food,” he said breaking the hug, turning around, covering his head with the sheet.

She snorted, and they fell asleep soon after that.

 

* * *

 

They were in the aisle, Lance still recovering from that scare, hugging the laptop tightly. Keith rolled his eyes, took the laptop to put it on Pidge’s backpack and lowered the backpack on the floor. He looked at Lance with concern. “Aren’t you cold like that?”

“You could warm me, baby.”

Keith blushed, fighting with the want of kissing him again. Lance, however, decided to not fight it. If he didn’t kiss Keith right then he was going to burst.

It was a chaste kiss, lips pressed against each other. Lance broke away and sighed against him, holding his neck, spreading kisses over all his face. Both felt happiness, warmth and want making their heads numb. Keith asked softly “What are we Lance?”

“Well, right now we’re just horny men that can’t fuck in the apartment that is right there for the reasons we all know.”

“I’m being serious!”

“So do I.”

Keith bit his lip. He also wanted to fuck Lance. The waiting was going to be insufferable. “I’m serious Lance…” He hugged him, squeezing the fabric of his adorable blue pajamas, inhaling his neck, sinking in the very much compelling floral soap smell on Lance’s skin. He smelled clean now that he was freshly bathed. He on his side was probably a sweaty mess, but Lance didn’t seem to mind, stroking his hair tenderly, kissing his ear sweetly.

“I’m sorry. I want to date you Keith, I want to date you so much. I’m sorry for being an idiot.”

“You apologizing for being an idiot? Is it the end of the world?”

Lance laughed softly, and Keith’s heart sank. “But… can we please… keep things like this until my parents go away, please?”

“You _are_ an idiot. Apologizing without trying to fix things means shit,” he said, placing his hands on top of Lance’s chest, leaning back to look at his regretful blue eyes.

“I know, I just… They seem to like Hunk-” Keith growled. “And just… they will go tomorrow. Then we can start dating and I’ll tell them in a few weeks that Hunk and I broke up, and we can come clean with this.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“I just… don’t want to disappoint them?”

Keith’s stared at him. For what Keith could gather, Lance hold very high his parent’s opinions. Out of all his siblings, he was the only adult who was single and not making tons of money. And Keith wanted to date Lance, he wanted to be with him all the time. But doubt filled his brain. Of course Lance’s parents loved Hunk, he was a gentle engineer who had everything in his favor. And Keith? He couldn’t even save a job for more than a year without getting bored. He had no profession. What did he had to offer Lance? And on top of that, it was clear they didn’t like his personality.

Keith sighed. He wasn’t going to date Lance’s parents. Their opinion wasn’t important.

But it _was_ important. And it hurt him, it hurt him because there was nothing he wanted more than Lance loving him without restrictions. Without thinking ‘maybe I should find someone better, because my parents alway thought I should get someone better’. Suddenly he understood why he was so jealous and it made him sick in the stomach.

He liked his life. He wasn’t going to change that for Lance. And Lance wanted to be with him. Maybe everything could be o.k. He just had to mute his conscience, trying to calm down everything in him that told things weren’t going to be easy with the man who was holding him so sweetly. He nodded absently. “Sure… It’s ok, Lance. But only for tomorrow? Then we can start dating?” Keith heart was beating hard in his chest. It was the same for Lance, and with a lump in his throat, he answered yes.

They kissed again. They kissed again in the elevator. They kissed when Keith was on his motorcycle and Lance wanted to get him in his bedroom more than ever. They whispered  goodbye, and Lance felt his chest empty. It was just one more day, right?

Keith felt light. The day dragged along forever and he felt something indescribable on him. He drove back to Pidge’s place to return the backpack, and then back to his house, desensitized to everything that weren’t his own mind and thoughts.  

He reached to his place and slammed the door, scaring Red, his cat. He threw himself in the bed of his one bedroom apartment, without minding his sweaty state, and he buried his face in a pillow.

He then proceeded to scream in that pillow. He also punched the mattress while he kept on screaming. Trying to calm his pent up feelings, forgetting every breathing exercise Shiro taught him.

Lance did that too, except that he couldn’t really scream, he just bite the pillow very hard, trying to not tear it appart by squeezing it too strong. He was sleeping with Hunk after all, it was going to be rude to wake him up just because he couldn’t believe all the shit that happened to him that day.

They slept with expectative in their heads, hoping for a better tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A huge portion of the McClain family is lbgt+, because why not? :D).  
> I love you guys. Keep being great~


	5. Chapter 5

Lance and waking up early on vacations didn’t match. For many things, of course, but he was now taking a rest of working with children. Teaching was not an easy job. Though he was sure the _parents_ were worse than the children, understandably so, but annoying nonetheless. He was charging up batteries for god’s sake.  

With _his_ parents in his place, however, mid morning found him at the grocery store. Sure, it wasn’t _that_ early, but he was still unamused. Hunk always, always woke up early, and seeing his good humor, was pissing off Lance a little bit. He wasn’t going to complain, he owed Hunk his life for pretending to be his boyfriend. And for enduring the fifteen minutes talk he had with Shay that morning. God bless her natural good nature and the fact she was pretty chill with everything. Any other woman would have killed Hunk. Lance had to be happy with his luck.

“Mom’s buying things to do congrí… I don’t even know why she dragged us here, but well, that’s mom. I think she misses to have many people hovering over her.”

“What’s congrí?” Hunk asked, amused to see Lance’s parents adding things to the cart for like a month. He was enjoying their presence, but it was too much, how much they were going to stay? His feelings were eased by Lance’s explanation, Mercedes was just used to make food at large quantities. It was perfect, that meant more food! That was something he could always agree with.

“A cuban dish… black beans, rice, pork. You’re going to love it.”

“Why you never do your cuisine, Lance?”

“Ah... I guess... It’s because I could never do my mom justice. And everytime I make beans you never leave me for a second plate.”

Hunk stuck his tongue, relying on the cart. Lance laughed, his phone vibrating with Keith’s response.

“He’s definitely not happy,” he said, rubbing the nape of his neck.

“I wouldn't be happy either, let me tell you. A man who puts his tongue in your mouth and the next day tells you to _date low-key,_ is not a man you can trust.”

Lance smirked. “Ah, c’mon baby, just tell me and I’ll stuck my tongue in your mouth too,” he flirted, winking an eye, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“You’re disgusting Lance, you knew that?” he said, laughing softly.

Lance laughed too, this time more good-spirited. They looked at each other and snorted with laughter, for they were both thinking how stupid they looked. That until someone threw Lance to the floor, and punched Hunk in the face. The man proceeded to hold Hunk by his shirt, smacking him to the shelf, some products falling to the floor.

“What do you think you’re doing? Are you cheating on my sister like this?” He shouted, smacking him several time against the shelf for emphasis.

“Wait, this is not what you think.”

“He’s right, he’s not cheating on Shay like…”

“I’ll beat you down later. First I have to make him respect my little sister.”

Hunk was bracing himself to the worst when Rax’s phone started to sound. He squinted his eyes at Hunk, but that was Shay’s ringtone after all.

Rax answered the phone, and after a few grimaces, he slowly let him go, and with a distressed face and heated cheeks, he said, “But I’m keeping an eye on you, you hear me!” before leaving.

Hunk looked pissed. The face he was doing wasn’t entirely normal, or at least, not Hunk normal, and he looked extra scaring thanks to the blood coming out of his nose from Rax’s punch. Lance tried to help him, but his parents came in.

“What happened?”

“A… a very confused man, do not worry,” he replied, somewhat nonchalantly, and Hunk frown grew bigger.

Lance asked for a time alone with Hunk, as he was taking care of his wound, using some products he was going to pay for after (and hoping no obnoxious worker came to complain, he bought here all the time goddammit).

“You’ll clean all the apartment” Hunk said, a neutral tone of voice. His eyes, however, said murder, and Lance knew he deserved every single bit of it.

“I’ll clean all the apartment”.

“For a month.”

“For two months!”

“You should even paint the walls.”

“I will paint the walls.”

“Never ask me to do something like this ever again.”

“I mean I can’t _promise_ that but-” Lance earned a glare and added “Sure, I’ll try.”

“Good.”

Seriously, Lance couldn’t even fight with Hunk. Of all the people, Shay’s big brother had to find them pretending to be a couple at the supermarket. God bless she called at the right time, otherwise… He didn’t want to think what would have happened otherwise.

They kept on buying, Hunk holding a tissue on his nose. Lance tried to apologize once and again, getting a “do not worry” out of Hunk. But Lance knew Hunk was still upset, and he felt like a complete and utter moron; self-disgust bathing his body, slowly but steadily. To the point where he didn’t want to talk that much, and Hunk started once again, to look after him, asking him what was wrong.  

Many things were wrong.

He dragged that feeling to his place, and it persisted all morning. It was something about the ambient; his dad watching a soccer game, his mother cooking while she was singing the latino version of Part of your World in a low voice (Ana’s favorite) and the smell of food invading all the house, whilst someone injured was complaining about pain, that made him feel nostalgic; and thus, made him feel worse about himself. Made him think about home. About his youth. About him. About him lying about something like a relationship to his parents. About things he never dedicated thoughts on, because he was an adult now and he tried to pretend he didn’t hold any old grudges against his parents, but that was not true.

He didn’t enjoy being an asshole, and stressing his friends, and hurting Keith. He didn’t. But he certainly didn’t enjoy letting his parents down neither. Because every time that happened, they found the correct way to rub it in his face, to make him feel miserable for screwing up.

Lance had four siblings. The two younger were still in highschool, but the two older, of course, the two older were perfect in every way his parents liked. The oldest brother was a doctor. And then, Ana, his closest sibling, partner in so many adventures, was a lawyer.

After all those successes, he decided to be a teacher. An elementary school teacher, nonetheless. And that didn’t sit well with his parents. Never sit well with them. At least now they didn’t care, as much as they did before. But after he chose that, every single decision he took had to be under the scrutiny of his parents. The result was usually disapproval.

Which is the reason why he lied. He pretended everything was fine. He said yes to everything they asked.

Keith probably didn’t understand. Of course he didn’t. He was a free man. He never had to suffer from a pair of parents that never ever leave you alone, not even when you were a big man deep into your twenties. Neither Pidge and Hunk, since they were both engineers, and their parents were proud of their achievements.

Every achievement Lance made wasn’t as good as his siblings’, wasn’t as brilliant as his siblings’. And he was tired. He only wanted to please them. Why it was so hard to please them, for them to be happy for him, for what he did? For the future he chose for himself? For his own decisions?

It probably didn’t matter. He was acting like a child, to think about that at such an old age. But it still hurt, that no one ever thought he did the right thing. Lying wasn’t the best option, but he didn’t know what else to do. The other option was to look like a complete fool in front of them, and that, that was the last thing he wanted to do. He didn’t even know how he was going to deal with Keith after everything that happened.

He liked Keith. He always had liked him. Under the deep layers of his inferiority complex, he always admired Keith. He was an asshole to him, sure. Maybe he was jealous. But he wanted him. Keith confessed to him and he wanted to take that chance so bad. But he wasn’t strong enough to stop the lie. He wasn’t strong enough to let his parents down like he always did. He couldn’t, he didn’t want, he wasn’t ready yet.

He tried to hide his feelings with laughter, only the thought of seeing Keith soon soothing him. The rest realized something wasn’t quite right with the man, and Mercedes even asked him, but he just shrugged. He felt awful, but he also felt awful for feeling awful about something so nonsensical to his current life. It was infuriating for himself. Why was he thinking like that?

He tried harder, and by the time the rest of the gang arrived, he could almost feel good with himself. He needed some time to think, but the current events were a very good distractor.

 

* * *

 

 

Keith was confident he wasn’t going to feel jealous of Hunk anymore. That would be the normal way to act. Or was it? He was dating Lance now, which was wonderful. Sadly he needed a new phone since he kind of broke the screen when he let the phone drop after Lance’s message.

_Lance: also, my parents are going to stay for a few more days. So… we can date but you know… low-key?_

He was still upset. He keep thinking about Hunk and Lance together and that pissed him. A lot. And it specially pissed him more when he remembered everything Lance said about his parents in the past. But it was fine. They were going to deal with this, if Lance wanted to. Did Lance wanted to… work things? Keith wasn’t a very patient man, never was and never could be. But he could… try. If there was any reciprocation from Lance, he was going to take it.

He really didn’t mind waiting a bit, if Lance was going to stop being so… infuriatingly Lance when it came to their relationship. He knew he shouldn’t get ahead of himself but he… he really wanted them to last? He really wanted a long relationship with Lance? Keith always knew what he wanted and when he wanted it, and he has been waiting for months because Lance is a inept and for some reason confessing to the man is the most difficult thing to do when the guy is always dating and you have your own emotional baggage to deal with.

He went to search Pidge, since Lance’s invited them for eating. Not eating fast food in Hunk and Lance’s apartment sounded out of this world if he had to be honest. Such a weird concept.

Pidge agreed when he commented on that. She looked like an owl, and thanked him for bringing the laptop, thanks to him she could end on time. Judging by her owl eyes and the eye bags and the fact she was wearing a tshirt that said “I need Space”, ‘on time’ sounded like “I had three hours of sleep this morning”. But it wasn’t unusual on Pidge.

The drive went oddly smoothly, without any complain from Pidge’s part, who was actually having fun in his motorcycle for once. That didn’t stop her from jumping out of it as soon as he parked.

“Hey, so how did everything go with Lance yesterday? Did you find him when you went for my laptop? Of course you did. What happened?” She stared distractedly at a bakery shop, waiting for Keith.

“A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.” It was an obvious comeback and she laughed, for he wasn’t the type to actually say things like that, that was more Lance.

“So you guys are dating now?”

“In the current events…”

She rolled her eyes, but her focus was suddenly on two figures that were very familiar. She fixed her glasses while squinting her eyes. “Are that… Allura and Shiro?”

He leaned at her side, a hand on his hip. “They must be buying something for Lance’s parents?” he added, while mindlessly tying up his hair.

“Let’s say hi!” she said, smiling. While they headed towards them she added, as if it was something that was bugging her for a while “Do you think Allura dresses Shiro? They’re both wearing white.” Shiro’s casual outfit was as impeccable as Allura’s summer dres, his purple shoes and belt matching her hat.

“He’s whipped.” He rolled his eyes, smiling fondly.

“Well, who wouldn’t be for Allura?” they snickered, and when Allura spotted them too, her smile was… something. As if the Cheshire cat consumed more meth than usual. The smile was directed at Keith, which was concerning.

“Shit, do you think they know?”

“How would they know… duh, it’s Allura, of course she knows!”

They waved their hands back, and they entered the shop, the smell of sweets filling their nostrils pleasantly. Allura was still smiling at him.

“Any good news for us?” she said a little bit too loud, her eyes as big as her smile. Shiro at her side sniggered, shaking his head slightly.

“No way, I have to ask this first. How do you even know?” Pidge asked, crossing her arms while squinting her eyes to her.

“I know everything.”

Shiro shocked his head harder. Of course, when you spied on your neighbors through the peephole in the house, and accidently catch them kissing, it as a good way to know about whatever happened with Lance and Keith. He kept telling her that she shouldn’t meddle in other people’s life. And what did she do? She meddled in other people’s life. When it came to Shiro’s case, who was a psychologist, he had a very hard mindset that you shouldn’t meddle in other people’s life unless they payed you for that.

Sadly, when it came to Allura, and Keith, and Lance’s troubles, he couldn’t avoid to meddle and trying to fix their shit, which usually ended in the three getting him into the messiest, godforsaken troubles ever seen by men. He tried not to mind that much, Allura was a lawyer, knowing what was happening to people, and how to use that information, was fundamental to her professional life; but regardless, playing the master puppeteer with her friends was not something Shiro liked to take part into. Which is why he wasn’t sure why Allura was so happy, congratulating herself when she saw that kiss, and dragging him to buy a cake for the boys, because _he didn’t ask_ what the hell she had to do with that.

He really, really didn’t want to know. What he _did_ know was that whatever Allura did, was going to bring troubles for him, and probably for the rest of the crew. He just had to brace himself for it.

“I’m so happy that you guys are finally together! We’ve all been rooting for this day!”

Keith smiled awkwardly, feeling embarrassed at the prospect of getting together with Lance at everyone’s else sight. He hadn’t thought of that. It was… exciting. If it weren’t for the current issues, of course.

“Yeah… about that. Lance’s parents think their son is dating Hunk so…  The official version is that he and Lance are just friends.”

Allura made a face and pouted, placing her hands in her hips. “Then what I’m going to do with the cake I just ordered?”

“You mean the ‘biggest cake in the world’ as you said to that girl?” Shiro added.

“Aren’t they cooking something with beans, though?” Pidge asked, for the idea of cake with beans didn’t wrap nicely in her head.

Shiro raised an eyebrow and playfully said, “What, weak stomach?”

“I do not!”

“Good!” Allura said, “So I’ll pay for this cake and we’re going to eat it, and it is a celebration cake _even_ if mr. and mrs. McClain don’t know it is. You did got together right?”

“Dating ‘low-key’ is really getting together?” Keith inquired, crossing his arms and tilting his head far from them.

All of this happened because Keith thought Lance was too pretty for words. Keith swore; he tried to be calm because Lance asked him yesterday while kissing his face, and he just recently discovered Lance’s kisses were his weakness. He had been thinking about that all morning, among other issues. Why wasn’t he kissing Lance? Because Lance was an idiot. When where the parents leaving? Not soon enough.

“Wait a minute, we’re not focusing on the real issue here, which is how this happened!” Allura said, crossing her arms, looking at Keith sternly.

“No that’s not.” Shiro clicked his tongue, “The real issue here is, Keith, how do you feel about this?” he asked out of nowhere, his eyes serious, with a calming but firm voice. Keith was feeling out of place with that question.

“It’s alright… though I wish his parents didn’t thought I was an ass, but aside of that-”

“And the fact you have weeding hallucinations and jealous tantrums,” Pidge whispered, and at Keith’s angry eyes she broke away to look at some cute pastries.

Shiro frowned at that, but he looked at Keith insistently. He breathed in, and slightly relaxed his shoulders. “Aside of that…” Phrasing his feelings was such a difficult thing. “It’s for Lance? He’s an idiot? But he’s right, it’s not that…” He crossed his arms harder this time. “Big of a deal.”

“It was a terrible idea to lie to his parents, I request to know how this happened!”

Keith started with the story, but Pidge pulled him by his arm at her eye level. “No Keith, you’re telling the story wrong! You don’t start a story about the lie you’re going to keep with ‘I wanted to kill Lance’. Besides, we’re in public, fucking chill.”

Shiro frowned again at the cursing, but Allura was laughing at his side so he relaxed. Then Pidge told the story. She wasn’t any better, constantly calling the boys idiots. But it was a more neutral telling. Shiro still thought about how Lance and the rest had the ability to get themselves into so many troubles. Allura was, deep down, thinking this was better than her original plan.

Now Keith’s passion was going to be unleashed! Jealousy was going to make him think about his future with Lance and the whatnots! And if everything worked fine, Lance was going to redefine himself when he realized he fucked up! Just like in her novels! Yes, this was terrific! The only bad thing was that small comment Keith did about Lance’s parents… but that was easy to fix. She started to drill off and get into her fantasy world full of wedding imagery, when she was brought back to reality when her order was ready.

She paid for everything to a polite back woman with braids, and smiling she happily thought about the celebration-not-celebration they were going to have. Goddammit, she’s been waiting months to spend some cash on a celebration cake for Lance and Keith getting together and no one was going to ruin her moment.

Keith offered to help her and Pidge and him took the lead, speaking about the cake. Shiro and Allura were left behind. She was still smiling excitedly, and while Shiro was adamant to keep himself out of everything, he did said, “Allura, you can’t meddle in other people’s life.”

She smirked, and joining her hands she said, “Watch me.”

 

* * *

 

 

The introductions were in order, and Mercedes and Robert adored the couple. But it wasn’t a weird thing, Shiro and Allura carried themselves with confidence, they made you feel like you could trust your life to them. The steady handshake and the proper smiles only added points. And while Allura and Shiro were distracting Lance’s parents with small talk about the city and their jobs, at the other side of the room, the tension was so heavy the involved could barely breath.

Hunk was sweating, because this wasn’t going to work out if Lance and Keith kept watching at each other like that. Pidge on the other hand, was completely amused. Their faces were a poem, and they looked kind of cute with their longing love goofy faces.

“Hey, yo.”

Keith wanted to reply something, he really wanted to. Better if it was something sarcastic and demeaning, because Lance be dammed for saying him “hey yo” in that moment. But it was really hard to feel upset at Lance when he looked at him with those big beautiful eyes full of gentleness. Those eyes were out of this world, how could they have such a power on him? Lance was so pretty when he was blushing like this, expectantly, hands at each side of his body, twitching, unsure of what to do.

 _‘Holy fuck, Keith is using a ponytail, I’m fucked_ , _why does he has to be so hot?’_ Lance’s eyes ran on his naked arms since he was wearing an armless red shirt. And fingerless gloves, and fucking black tight jeans. Lance wanted to scream at how ridiculously fashionable Keith was, how could he mock him for paying so much attention to his skin when he went around the town dressed like that. His angry face was decorated with a blush Lance wasn’t quite sure if it was out of rage or embarrassment, or both, but it was adorable on such a serious guy as him.

Keith crossed his arm, Lance’s sight was too much for him so he looked away, tilting his beautiful neck and Lance thought that Keith didn’t deserve be this hot.

“Lance, could you set the table please?” Mercedes said distractedly.

He coughed profoundly, blushing harder, and Shiro tried to distract Lance’s parents harder when he realized what was happening.

This was bad. Why they couldn’t be discreet about it? They honestly had to be eye-fucking in this precise moment? Shiro should just tell the truth to the McClains, he was a grown ass man and he didn’t deserve this.

He knew that deep down he enjoyed feeling useful to everyone else and enduring all that was a pleasure to him. In a masochist way. He wondered how much it was going to last the set up with the boys acting that way. They have been acting that way for months, but now they weren’t _supposed_ to be together. Ah, this was going to be a weird day.

They all sit up to eat in the small kitchen table, that they only had because Lance insisted that you should always eat with your partners at a table. They were all jammed against each other but neither Lance nor his parents seemed to care, making jokes about old family parties with not enough space for everyone.

They realized a little too late that Keith sat right next to Lance, which was not a really good thing. Which is why Allura and Shiro sat next to him. Hunk was at the other side of Lance and Pidge was next to Mercedes and Robert.  

The table was full of food, the spicy smell attacking their nostrils. Everyone sat to eat and it was quite peaceful, Keith and Lance looking at each other aside, though his parents didn’t realize because they were too busy speaking with Pidge, when Allura decided it was a good time to speak.

“So… how long are you going to stay around? I hope it’s for a while.” She pulled her most polite smile, adding. “By the way this dish is amazing.”

“It’s just congrí, it’s not a big deal,” Lance said, rolling his eyes.

Mercedes laughed at his son’s answer, and at Allura glaring him for that. She cleaned her mouth with a napkin and said, “We were going to stay for a day initially… we’ll probably stay for a few more days, it’s very likely we aren’t going to be here by Tuesday. Some friends are in the city so we’re going to take the chance and visit. That way we’re not going to annoy Lance all the time.”

The ambient wasn’t tense before, as in, no one was consciously thinking about the problem in hand, but it did lighten up a bit after that. Lance pouted at her response. “You don’t annoy me!”

“Son, please, you can stop pretending.”

The McClains looked at each other knowingly, and they laughed. It was a real and natural laugh, with no harm hidden, and it made Lance’s mood light up as well.

“What a shame!” Allura replied, sipping a bit of her juice to hide a smile.

“That way me and my darling are going to have some free time as well, which is good.” Hunk said, in a clear attempt to joke.

Lance just fluttered his eyelashes to him, making his parents roll their eyes. Pidge and Shiro knew they shouldn’t laugh at them for that but they did anyway. Pidge was not subtle, Shiro at least tried to hide his noises behind a fist. The only ones that weren’t happy about the joke were Keith and Allura, but they kept themselves together pretty well.

Mercedes and Robert looked at everyone’s reaction and then at each other. Something wrong was happening there and they knew it, but decided to redirect their attention to something else.

“Hey, you, Keith, right? What do you do for a living?” Robert asked. They were curious about it, since they knew what everyone’s profession was except Keith’s.

Keith blinked, the question surprised him. He was tempted to cough to relieve some tension, but in the end he answered bluntly, “I work as a bellhop. It’s temporary though.”

They just nodded in understandment and kept eating. For some reason everyone stayed quiet. Allura and Lance tried to speak at the same time.

“He looks ridiculous with the hat though.”

“But Keith is the kind of man to succeed in everything he does!”

They looked at each other in suspense, Keith glaring at Lance, while the parents looked unaffected, and everyone else was sniggering. Lance kept eating, making himself smaller in his seat.

“Mm, yes! What I was saying!” Allura kept going, “Keith is a very talented man! It doesn’t matter what he does, he’s always the best. In everything! Remember when you worked in a veterinary clinic? Or when you worked in that bank and you made it employee of the month”

Keith wasn’t looking at her, trying to be smaller too, concentrating on the taste of the beans. This was embarrassing, he didn’t need this, his cheeks were probably on fire, what was Allura even doing?

She was just trying to help, because if someone believed Keith wasn’t good enough then they had to change their mind. No one was going to talk down of her Keith like this! Keith was an amazing man and everyone would be happy being with him. Especially Lance and his family.

“Inestable,” Mercedes whispered, and they wanted to think it didn’t meant a bad thing, but Lance’s face was not a good hint.

Allura started to talk about Keith being like a free bird that just hadn’t found his place in the world and for some reason that didn’t work up either, so she had to admit defeat and shut up. No one talked for awhile, which was unnerving with such a big group of people. The tension was so heavy it was difficult to swallow the food. Shiro coughed, and Hunk was doing low whimper sounds, but everyone was ignoring everyone.

“For what occasion is the cake?” Robert asked, in a very obvious attempt to break the ice that didn’t quite work.

“Um, is there a real reason to buy a cake though? Cakes are good.” The comment didn’t sound that dumb in Allura’s mind.

“… We do bake sometimes just to give us a treat too… But it’s weird to buy such an… adorned? cake, _just_ to eat cake,” Mercedes said, interested in how many beans were on her plate.

Shiro and Pidge were back at being little shits, giggling behind their hands. Hunk served himself more food, trying to be above everything, ignoring his own nervous sweating. Keith just stopped eating, a hand in his face; and Lance was just thinking about how cute Keith really looked with his bellhop hat. But Keith couldn’t know that. Or well, they were dating now, maybe he could tell him.

Allura nodded in understanding. “Yes of course. But isn’t that the point?” She fisted her hand in front of her. “Why must we humans wait for something to happen to get a cute cake! Look at it! It’s beautiful! Don’t you tell me it doesn’t make this reunion just a little bit more special?”

Mercedes, Robert, Hunk and Lance looked at the cake and tilted their heads. Was Allura on crack? Of course, she was going to tell Lance later the true reason for the cake, but alas, the boys didn’t knew this. Shiro facepalmed in embarrassment, and Pidge’s smile just didn’t wear off.

“The cake is almost as beautiful as you, Allura.” Lance’s big flashy smile glinted at her along with his finger gun, and she rolled her eyes. Everyone giggled, except Keith, who grabbed his fork and pinched Lance’s leg.

“Ah, what is wrong with you?!” He stood up abruptly, throwing his plate at Keith by mistake, showering him with congrí and hitting him in the nose.

Pidge was already in the floor laughing and Hunk almost choked on his food. The rest, however, were more concerned about Keith’s well being, since he was starting to bleed, and some hot food landed on his arms. It wasn’t hot enough to actually hurt.

“Are you alright, son?” Mercedes asked concerned, placing her arm in his shoulder.

He nodded mindlessly, somewhat overwhelmed by the amount of people surrounding him. Allura was trying to clean him, her dress dirtying, while Shiro was saying something at him at the same time that the McClains, while Lance was apologizing for hitting him or something like that. What a jerk. Sure, Keith knew he shouldn’t be upset over a complement, Lance was always complimenting Allura. But that thought didn’t ease him, instead it made him feel angrier.

“Hmp, you never have a doctor close in this cases, right?” Robert joked, while Shiro was handing Keith some napkin to place in his nose. Lance rolled his eyes at that thought. His parents not so subtle ‘I have a doctor son!” attitude was a bit obnoxious.

Lance was exaggerating and he knew it, which is why he didn’t speak again, unless it was to ask for Keith’s well-being.

“We won’t need a doctor… I think. You don’t seem to have broken your nose,” Shiro said, his voice calming once again. Keith wasn’t actually in pain anymore, and the bleeding stopped, so they could stop worrying about him, damn, why so many people was around him? He felt his cheek burning again. He hadn’t been embarrassed this much in his whole life as he’s been the last two days because of Lance. That mustn't be good.

Pidge and Hunk got themselves to stop laughing and they asked him how he felt. Hunk asked if he could lend him some of his shirts, but they decided Lance’s clothes were a better option, since Hunk was way bigger that Keith. Pidge was mocking them while Lance was cleaning Keith in front of the sink, being very gentle with him.

He kept whispering apologies, but Keith’s attention was on the strong and gentle hands on his arms. The focused and fond eyes of him were mesmerizing, and he felt without breath. When Lance ended and they broke apart, too embarrassed to look at each other, Keith went with Hunk and Pidge. Lance started to wash the dishes, in an attempt to clean his mind.

“Don’t worry buddy,” Hunk said to a very distressed Keith who seemed to be even more distressed for wearing Lance’s shirt. It was a blue shirt, of course, but it smelled just like him and it made his mouth dry.

“You’re not the only one who has been hurt because of Lance.” Hunk added, pointing his bruises, and Keith and Pidge looked at each other, curious.

“Rax kind of found him flirting with me in the supermarket.”

Now it was time for Keith to laugh, tearing up a bit at hearing that. Sure…  the idea of Lance flirting Hunk was not a funny thing but… _fuck._ Hunk stood the mocking with brave demeanor, for he shared the story to make Keith feel better. Pidge’s laughing was not as welcomed. Ah, who was he kidding, Pidge could laugh too.  

Allura and Shiro tried to be a distraction once again, starting another small chat, while they were cutting the cake.

Lance liked to clean the dishes, it was a very mechanical labor, it was easy to empty your mind while doing it. But he got distracted by Keith’s laughter. It was such a deep sound, harmonious yet masculine. It made a warm buzz to flow from his chest to the rest his body, a smile growing on his lips. But it wasn’t just Keith’s laughter, no, he could sense many things in that moment. All the tension from earlier converted into a weird soothing peacefulness, everyone’s voices soft and calm, just the sound of movements filling the gaps, such as the water of the griffin or the grubbing of the sponge, or Allura’s knife when the slicing reached the bottom. The spiciness of the food still lingering in the place while it was slowly replaced by the sweet scent of the cake. It made him nostalgic again, a weird calm supressing any other feeling that wasn’t about the present, and sudden tears were on the edge of his eyelids.

He cleaned his hands quickly and tried to clean his unexpected tears faster, joining the group again, cracking old jokes and sending glances to Keith, just like he always did.

 

* * *

 

Lance went with Pidge and Keith to say them goodbye. Pidge just didn’t want to say no to the free ride now that Keith was willing to take her home, and Keith didn’t feel entirely well meddling in their apartment in that moment, after all that happened. It didn’t sit well with Lance, Hunk did point out it was a bad idea to invite Keith to eat but… He really had wanted to see Keith again that morning.

Keith was so distracting dressing like that. How could his brain focus on basic functions such as breathing when Keith was wearing his clothes?

“... Do you want to go somewhere?” Keith asked bluntly “Right now? Just the two of us? Maybe, say some lie to your parents… or something like that.” Keith had his arms crossed, swaying his shoulders while talking, his brows puckered in a confused frown.

Lance really wanted to said yes, more than anything.

“Eh… I’m sorry man I just… Don’t get me wrong, I want to say yes, I want to say yes so bad,” his breath hitched suddenly, and Keith relaxed his arms and leaned to him.

“But?”

“But… it’s been... a long day? I feel… exhausted. Many things happened lately… I have a lot to think about and... “

Keith knew how to take the hint. He was about to leave, he directed his attention to the slightly secluded but close enough to hear them Pidge, who was pretending not to see them, when Lance stopped him.

“Come tomorrow! Hunk has to go to work for… I don’t know what, to be honest. And mom and dad are going out so… I’m supposed to start cleaning the apartment because of what happened with Hunk but…” His mouth was suddenly dry, expectation filling his mind at the future response.

“Yes. Yes, I’ll come,” Keith said, his breath hasty.   

“Good.”

“Good.”

They broke apart, too embarrassed to actually look back, Lance didn’t even wait to see them part, he entered his building again without a second look. Keith was about to go when he remembered Pidge and waited for her to hop on.

“You sure will _come_ tomorrow” Pidge quipped.

Keith was too gone to care. His mind was in hell itself, burning over with the embarrassment that came with the thought of finally having time alone with Lance. Everything that could go wrong, and everything that could go right with that idea was flashing through his eyes. Nervousness and anticipation was tormenting his mind, and the next day just wasn’t coming fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inestable = Unstable (though I think you guys don't use it like it's used here? idk).
> 
> Ok so, sit down my folks, I have a bit of a rant.
> 
> I'm sorry I took so long? I had 15 pages written and a few days ago I was having a crisis and in the end I had to cut down some things but overall I'm very happy with this chap. I had many things without connection and I think I could make them more... fluid? I feel better. =3
> 
> Writing this was an experience tho? I was chilling, when the sudden thought poped in my mind: Do they even sell black beans in America? A quick google search tells me it is not common and I al most died because HOW??? Then I asked an american friend and they said me they do sell them. Phew. 
> 
> You know, this is actually very wrong, mom always leave the beans in water for like a day, because unless you have that preassure pot, those beans are going to be like rocks. But I really didn't want to make this chap about food? Because it was not about that.
> 
> I asked my mom if she knew any cuban dish and she told me: well there is congrí! Then she asked a cuban client how it was made. And there are many presentations! I didn't know which to choose, so I decided to leave it vague.
> 
> I died when I typed soccer, you guys. Like I literally died. HE'S WATCHING FÚTBOL FIGHT ME. But like... I had to remind myself I'm writing a fic in English, lol. 
> 
> EDIT: also, I like to imagine actual Shay and Rax in this fic lol, more funny. But idk, if they were human I would imagine them latinos as well? With a skin tone similar to Lance, a bit darker. Because I'm me and I would make everything latino if you let me, lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Keep being fabulous~


End file.
